Holdovers
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: When Evelyn Sader remade the School for Good into the School for Girls, she left her brother's paintings. R&R! Rated K for death and stuff.


**So I was just re-reading 'A World Without Princes' for about the twentieth time (cause I'm very impatient and want the next book to come out NOW) and it said that the only holdover in the School for Girls was Sader's paintings. Hm... His sister rules the school. Hm... *fakes thoughtfulness* I wonder... Maybe she misses her brother? Nah, course not. :P :D Just have different faces. :D :) :o) :O) :)~ ^_^ ^-^ Cause that's how I roll. XD**

* * *

Evelyn Sader walked through the School- No, HER School for Girls and saw that everything was perfect. She was walking back to the staircases when something glinting caught her eye.

The sunlight reflected off the gold frames of her brother's paintings. Evelyn's eyes watered. Despite the School Masters promise, that if he was wrong and she was right-which had happened-he would come back, even if she got her true love, it cost her another love.

The love of her brother.

She was the older one, so she took special care of her brother-he _was_ born blind after all. She remembered how she would read to him at night, tell him about the sky, and the colors, and how everything looked, even himself.

She remembered one night in particular that she had to comfort her younger brother, and a lone tear fell down her cheek at the memory of her brother's face...

_11 year old Evelyn Sader was walking through the Saders' large house when she heard quiet crying coming from behind one door-August's door. She slowly pushed the door open and saw 6 year old August crying on his bed. _

_"Hey, August, what happened?" She her saddened brother. _

_"I'm just so useless. I won't be able to get a job, or do anything in life. Don't you understand, Evie? Nobody will want to hire a person who can't even see!" The young boy sobbed. Evelyn frowned. _

_She wrapped her arms around her brother's shaking frame, and he responded by burying his face in her neck. _

_"Hey, it's okay, August. I'm here. Evie's here. Just let it all out, shh..." She comforted August. Slowly, the sobs started to recede, and he pulled away from the embrace, wiping his glassy hazel eyes with his palm. _

_"Thanks, Evie. Sorry to keep you up. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" August told her. Evelyn smiled and said, _

_"Of course. I'll always be there for you. Always."_

Evelyn started to sob like her brother had those so many years ago. She had to. She had to see him.

She ran out the castle doors, out the gates and into the Woods. Madly, she swatted at branches and nearly tripped along the way several times before she came to a clearing, towards the middle of the Woods.

There was a single tombstone laid in the ground, and Evelyn crouched in front of it.

_'August Sader- _

_Born, January 17, 1971, _

_Died December 24, 2012._

_Wonderful teacher, amazing artist, great advisor, self-sacrificing hero.'_

Tears streamed down Evelyn's cheeks. He was too young, he shouldn't have died! But his coffin, made of gold and oak, lay just five feet beneath her.

She fought the overwhelming urge to start digging, digging to reach his coffin and hug his body one last time, even if it was his corpse. She missed her brother.

But she couldn't let it show. She was Evil, Evil had no ties beyond the Gates. She knew that. She had told Lesso that years before this.

But this was her brother! She couldn't just leave him here! She knew she had to, but she just couldn't.

After sitting at August's grave for twenty minutes, she hardened her face and stood up. She was Evil, pure Evil, Evil meant for glorious purposes.

"Goodbye, August," She whispered, then walked back to her castle.

Though, as she entered the School for Girls, she thought she could see her brother in the reflection in glass, sadly shaking his head at her. As if he were disappointed. On the wind she could have sworn she heard, "You promised, Evie. You promised."

Evelyn shook her head. It was all in her mind. She clenched her jaw. "You can't stop me, August. You have delayed me, but you can't stop the inevitable." She muttered.

"I can't, but I can help someone who can."

The voice spoke no more.


End file.
